


Cheers

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, also there is going to be mention ships but they arent that big of an issue, and with rose, but the ones i put i am going to be put in a pov, ill add tags i guess as the story progress i just cant think of anything at the moment, im not even sure if she is going to get one yet, its up for debate at the moment, karkats gonna smoke some maybe with dave and john i unno, ugh honestly there is more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert a skating, nerdy dweeb who falls for the jock Karkat Vantas who he's pretty sure is straight. Right? But then why is he not telling you to stop with your awesome (bad) pickup lines? </p>
<p> [In which John has a crush on Jockat who is confused whether or not the super cute really does or he's letting his heart get the best of him. Pisses off his cousin who has been crushing on John since he met him in elementary school, acts rashly with a kiss. Now John's confused, Jockat is hurt but turned on, Dave's embarrassed but wants more.]</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is for papabrostrider, I actually promised them a medievalstuck Johnkat thing but I'm honestly not feeling it so I thought it'd be a bit better (and a surprise) to have something I'm actually into writing rather than something I have to force myself to write out.  Btws this is going to end with JohnDaveKat cause I really love the ship and so do they, woot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papabrostrider](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=papabrostrider).



==> Be the nerdy skater boy. John Egbert.

Waking up had always found the easiest; just letting your eyes gaze out in to your barely lit room with a content sigh and remember your wonderful dream. Yeah, waking up wasn’t bad, it was moving that sucked, having to move from the bed that was a comfortable temperature and your legs where nice and comfy. But damn did you have to pee now, that was always the problem grumbling and sitting up, only laying there for those few minutes awake did your back hurt. You wonder how Dave just lays in bed all day, just a few short minutes lying awake and your back is aching and you have to dig your fingers into it to relieve the pressure. 

Tugging on some jeans and looking around for a t-shirt, you find one hanging over your dresser and tug it on. You find your ipod in your previous pants pockets and turn it on shuffle and grin when the song starts, “ _Making your way in the world today takes everything you’ve got…_ ” You started singing out the lyrics because of course you know them.

Socks, sock .. soc _Taking a break from all your worries, sure would help a lot._ Yes, socks, though two different ones but hey you don’t remember the last time you wore the same one together. Moving along you slide on your glasses and check out your piercings especially the new one cause it was feeling sore and you hoped you didn’t tug it out last night. 

_Wouldn’t you like to get away?_

Your newest piercing on your ear is doing fine which is fucking awesome, you fix your hair which was sticking up everywhere but will eventually be under your beanie. So you really didn’t try that hard it was for just in case Jade wanted to tug it off your head again.

_All those night when you've got no lights, the check is in the mail_  
 _And your little angel hung the cat up by it's tail  
_ _And your third fiancee didn't show_

You were gathering up your few items for school singing out some more lyrics, you knew Dave was probably sliding up in front of your house, glancing at the time you counted to ten in your head before going to the window and seeing him with his board in his arm giving you some sort of salute. Snorting you hold up a finger and slid on your shoes grabbing your own board and head down the stairs, shouting a goodbye to your dad you step out. Your ipod still playing so you saunter up singing them to Dave, “ _Sometimes you want to go where everybody knows your name.. And they’re always glad you came.._ ”

“Oh god. Another of your sarunating spells huh. I don’t know if I prefer you more when you come out looking like death himself or like this. There is no middle for you.”

You drown him out with your singing, “Y _ou wanna be where you can see our trouble are all the same… you wanna be where everybody knows your name._ ”

“Egbert!” He groans and get back on his board pushing off away from you. You laugh and finally put in your headphones to finish it by yourself.  
“Oh come on Dave. The songs a classic and you love it just as much as I do.”

“Yeah. But tell me John who sings that song?”

“Ughh. Gary Portnay..” You glance at your ipod to make sure though of course you are.  


“Exactly. So how about you stick to them singing it.”

You start laughing and push at his shoulder he’s smirking, “Oh my god. That is such a middle school thing.. Holy shit.. that was so fucking lame.”

“No that was fucking good. So fuck you.”  


You snort but challenge him to a race to the school, he won, the fucking cheater he picked up his board and ran. You let him know that too but he’s having none of it and continues to drown you out and even starts to slowly add in rhymes and you know he’s gearing up to start rapping at you so you just point out Jade who’s both of your senior but is super awesome and you enjoy the attention she gives you both. 

She notices you pointing and makes her way over instantly she’s coddling you and pulling back your beanie despite your whining at her doing so, “I’m checking to make sure you aren’t getting an infection like your first piercing when you slacked off.”

“Jeez that was my first! This is like my 5th! I get it now and I checked it this morning,” You said with a pout and Dave just laughing off to the side. You had a light blush but she eventually stopped and started joking with the both of you, stealing your board to attempt to riding it but only getting so far with Dave helping her along. You watch laughing trying not to make it harder for her but failing, she calls you a few names but it’s all in fun but your attention is distracted.

You wouldn’t say the people part to let him by or that there was a light shining straight down on him that showed he was a gift from heaven, but you sure imagined it like you are sure most everyone that had a crush on him did. Which you’d like to mention is a hell of a lot of people, you could tell from the way the attitude changed as he came by. 

Though you had one thing they didn’t, his beloved cousin as your best friend, not that that’s the only reason he is your best friend but you were friends with before you even knew his cousin. This wasn’t until he moved in his 9th grade to your school you aren’t sure why the sudden change but you are so glad. It was your 8th and his 9th at the time he was really tiny and all angles, much like how Dave was at that time. 

Now though, god the guy was just so muscular and had such an intense stair sometimes you found it hard to breath if he held his gaze too long, luckily now that Dave has been letting you all hang out, because for some weird reason he thought you hated jocks. You could actually breath around Karkat, and breath you did he smelt really good, best way to describe was male, he smelled entirely like a man and you just wanted it to cling to you. 

Blinking out of your thoughts you didn’t want to be popping a boner in school, looking back at your best friend. Dave, damn he had filled out nicely too and you admit you had a small crush on him way back then and if you were entirely honest you still do but who wouldn’t. He keeps you on your toes with his wit, he’s funny, and you definitely seen him naked and you know exactly what he is packing but you weren’t going to say anything about that.  


Instead you call out to him, “Dave.” He looks up almost immediately and your head tilts toward Karkat and he snorts and raises a brow, putting a hand on his hip, looking sassy and not taking any of your shit.

Right. 

Your bottom lip pokes out and you give him a pathetic look and you see him choke on whatever he was going to say before pushing at your forehead grumbling. He breaks out into a grin as he yells, “Cousin Karkat!” 

Karkat instantly perks up and he’s got a grin as he yells back out, “Cousin Dave!”

And they are off running toward each other, fucking lucky. You aren’t sure who you mean in that but maybe both, mm squished between the two of them. Focus Egbert.

Normally Karkat would be quick to push him away in some form but this morning he didn’t which made the big bear hug Dave got was extra strong and he was swung around and set back on his feet. John easily slides into the conversation with them as Dave naturally made room for him in the little circle.

The conversation was light and a generic one but it gave you a chance to run your eyes sneakily over him every chance you got, you guess he never noticed because he’s never called you out on it. 

Either way you say your goodbye’s right before class is about to start and walk away with Dave to your lockers peeking a glance over your shoulder to get a nice view of his glutes. “Dude if you keep eye fucking him like that you are going to have to take him out to dinner.” You hear Dave say with a bit of snide in his voice jeez he didn’t have to be that cranky because you were eyeing his hot cousin.

“Cheh. As if he would do that. He’d probably put me in a trashcan for even asking him out.” You say a bit cross with him though you are mostly with yourself because you know you’ve thought about it. Dave doesn’t say anything as you stop by your respective lockers to put in your boards and grab what you need.


	2. Chapter 2

==> Be Jockat.

No your name is Karkat, you don’t know why people insist on calling you that ridiculous nickname, but they do and you’ve gotten used to it mostly because of your asshole of a cousin who teases you with it. It was really early and you had practice that morning so you were pretty worked up, but you got back home with a couple hours to spare, you took a shower and redressed yourself before you kick your cousin out of his bed. Of course he grumbled but you didn’t really care at the moment, he needed to get up or he was going to bitch the entire he was going out the door because he was late to get to his friend’s house. 

You waited as he got ready making both of your lunches, yes you made lunches you are damn proud of it you were a hell of a good cook. You even made Bro something for later when he finally woke up from working so late into the night, he should really get a better sleeping pattern but no matter how many times you throw a fit at him staying up late and you having to draw his ass to bed do you ever stop actually helping. 

You shake your head you were getting distracted you put your lunch in your book bag and call out to Dave that you were leaving all you get is a grunt. Of course you got to school early you had some shit you needed to do like science, it was difficult and you were still struggling through it. You were better at sports and English oddly enough, though it wasn’t all that odd to you, the amount of books you read when you can, though as much you’d love to bring them to school you’d rather not go through the embarrassment of trying to explain your romance novels. 

You get most of it done, as much as you think you can get by with at least trying and hoping for a C, you head back outside for some fresh air and to greet a few people. Almost immediately you hear your name being called out by your cousin and you both run toward each other like usual, this time there isn’t that many people around for you to feel self-conscious as you give him a crushing hug. 

His friend, of course slips in with you two and joins in, you could swear you felt his eyes on you the entire conversation but there is no way that was possible. It’s not like he the Asian god of a boy would be running his eyes over you like that, the swirling blue depths, honestly you’ve never seen someone with Asian ethnicity have such color eyes. 

This was stupid. Stop thinking on this Karkat. 

You can only manage to get out generic conversation because honestly it’s still too early to try and deal with distracting blue eyed boys. Dave notices the tension in your shoulders and manages to keep the conversation afloat till it’s time to go to class. Even as you are walking it’s as if you can still feel the eyes on you and it leaves you a bit breathless but you ignore it, simple attraction of the body, nothing else. 

The thoughts of the blue eyed boy are pushed out of your mind for the rest of the day as your chat with your other senior friends for most of the day. You do have the same lunch as him but so does Dave and he keeps him occupied plus you have shit to do graduating years is easy and stressful all at once. 

It’s not till your last class of the day do you realize how much you hate morning practices, though it gets it out of the way and you don’t have to come later today. You are left feeling like shit now and just want to sleep for a good few hours and possibly wake up and eat a five course meal. 

Of course, this class you don’t even have the ability to even doze out of and or really skip because it’s the worst class of the day for you. Science, ugh. The teacher is pretty laid back and tries to make it easier but honestly it’s still very difficult for you and you think that you would probably be passing if it was slightly easier. But you always feel a bit dumb when the blue eyed boy, John, walks in, you’ve never really had a conversation without Dave around and nor have you ever called him by his name. But he’s a grade below you and he’s in an advanced Science class well, he would be in the AP but for some reason he didn’t take it and instead was just one Science ahead of his grade. And of course he sat right behind you, when he was first in the classroom you asked if he wanted to switch with you, simply because you know you are bulkier and it must be harder to see around you. He said no and that he enjoyed the view too much from where he was. Yeah, that’s about as much as you have talked to him about, it’s not like you go out of your way to ignore him or even to say anything but nor does he really strike up a conversation with you, which is fine you guess but sometimes it’s hard to concentrate when you can literally feel a heated look on the back of your neck. 

Anyways you shuffle in to the classroom right before the bell and take your seat John already sitting comfortably in his own, he passes this class so easy and you hardly ever catch him trying that hard with his work. You pull out your own work and stifle a groan when you realize that you still haven’t done 4 of the 9 problems but you hope you at least got the extra credit right. 

“You know you could always just ask me for some help if you don’t get something. I would really not mind helping you out in any sort of chemistry you have.” 

You swallow as the teacher had just passed by collecting your work and you guessed he saw it, “Cheh. I don’t need any help. I’m fine. Mind your own damn business.” Wow, smooth Karkat. But still was he really paying that close attention to your work, you doubt it he probably just saw it in passing. 

“Hehe. Seems like you do though, did you even do all of them?” He teased well he handedly your dismissal well by ignoring it. 

All you do is snort and glare at the text book in front of you and feel a cool breath over your shoulder as you hear him speak again, as you turned around to get that cool breath from rolling to your neck. “I’m serious, I don’t mind helping and I promise I won’t tell anyone if you want to come to me.” His tone suggested it was more than studying he was inkling toward but maybe you were just imagining that. You had never been this close to him before where you can see now you can count all of his piercings, he has three on each ear, two are further up along the ear and the highest ones look a bit red around the edges. He has gages though you aren’t sure how large they are, they aren’t huge but you can recognize that they are smaller than Dave’s who even then isn’t sure how large. He’s also got a piercing on his left eyebrow like Dave’s on his respective right, now up close you can see that it is a hoop but the ball that holds it is red compared to Dave’s blue. 

You straighten up and clear your throat when you realize you had stared a bit longer than normal, though luckily your stern glare hadn’t been affected much, “I’ll tell you if the need arises.” 

Attempting to spend the rest of the class actually focusing you lose the battle and think entirely too much on the boy behind you. This was stupid this was just some dorky kid that your cousin hangs out with and occasionally you see, so what if he’s an attractive so is quite a few other people in this school. That settled it, you closed your eyes briefly and just came to terms with the fact that yes you found him attractive but this was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's Karkat's part. I'll do Dave's point of view tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Rough start? Probably. 
> 
> Also for some that may not know. This is basically an amazing au by papabrostrider(tiger) and I'm just making it into a fic. I'm not sure if this has been done before so I'm just kind of winging it. 
> 
> Check out the AU!  
> http://papabrotiger.tumblr.com/tagged/jockat+vantas


End file.
